Silver.EXE
Foreword: This is a terrible story I wrote when I was 10 about a haunted copy of Sonic the Hedgehog 2006. This was originally written to be a genuine story. But I found it in my desk drawer just today and I decided to type it up and post it here, word for word, spelling errors and all. Just for laughs. I only changed indentation and formatted some paragraphs to look better. Enjoy. ' ' SILVER.EXE ' ' So this is how it all started, I was playing my favorite Sonic game of all time, Sonic 06, (yeah, go ahead, call me an idiot.) When I decided I wanted to go play the Silver Boss. (I wanted to give him another beating, thinking Sonic was a bad guy.) ' ' But as I entered the stage, Silver immediately caught me, and threw Sonic into the ocean, right into the mouth of a bull shark! Blood splattered everywhere, while Sonic’s limbs sank to the bottom of the ocean, the game said I had a game over, and I was returned to the title screen. ' ' I was very confused here, first of all, I was sure I had at least 5 lives, and second, that last scene was too gory for a Sonic game, I mean, blood?! I was sure this was a glitch, so I tried again. I went to the Trial Select, but to my surprise, the Sonic trials were unavailable, when I pressed the A button on it, (I was playing on an Xbox 360,) Silver’s continuous, annoying “It’s no use!” Sounded. So I just played the Silver story. (I never thought Crisis City could look so normal.) Boy, was I wrong. ' ' At a certain point in the level, Silver summoned a huge pipe and smashed it onto Blaze. Blood and mucus splattered everywhere. She managed to choke out these last words. “S-Silver… W-w-why.” Before Silver used his phsykokenesis to control Blaze’ powers, (fire,) to burn her not exactly alive. ' ' Silver laughed menacingly, saying “TIME TO DISAPPEAR!!” And the screen cut to black. This is just absurd. I was returned to the title screen again. I could still play the Silver story, but everytime I did, I was a ghost Blaze, with the horrifying death of Sonic playing over and over, but the usually blue Solleanna blue sky was an unsettling static. ' ' I was scared now. I didn’t want to play anymore, I was tired, playing video games kept me up, it was 2:28 in the morning, but everytime I closed my eyes, I pictured the death of Sonic and Blaze, so I kept playing. The Shadow story was next. I started in White Akropolis as usual, but terrifying red patches of snow were everywhere. ' ' I made Shadow take out a spotlight using homing attack, (you can do this yourself in this stage by smashing the A button continuously on a spot light pillar and work your way up to the top.,) but when I got to the top, Silver was there. He stabbed a knife through Shadow’s chest and then kicked him off, killing him. ' ' The screen cut to black, and started to play the Japanese Sonic CD Metallic Madness bad future theme backwards, along with C418-11, also backwards, with a blood red message: “This will never end.” I nearly had a heart attack reading this. Sonic, Blaze, and Shadow were my favorite characters, I have always hated Silver, but now I know he is pure evil. ' ' I then turned off the game, the sun was coming up. I was never playing this game again. Now, it has been 2 years since I last played the game. In fact, I didn’t play any Sonic game since then. I was playing my 3ds, when I got a notification for Sonic Lost World. I deleted this notification, but it kept coming back. I finally read it, it said: Tails wants to talk to you! This, I’m sure wasn’t a normal notification, so I opened the game and went to Tail’s lab. ' ' “We need your help,” Tails said. He had blood matting his once bright orange hair, one of his ears wer half-missing, and he had an eyepatch. “Will you come to destroy Silver?” This was the dumbest question ever, especially for Tails. How would I get in the game, and YES. I wanted to destroy Silver. I don’t care how much I sound like Eggman right now, but I hate that hedgehog. ' ' Anyways, the game gave me one of those choose what your characters say speech bubble. I chose, heck yeah, and I saw black. When I woke up, I was in Crisis City. So it wasn’t Iblis who did this. It was Silver. My whole body was full of anger. Sonic was killed by Silver for no reason. Silver was the real villain. Silver is even more evil than Eggman himself. ' ' Tails was next to me. Which was lucky because I was on the tip of a high building. The lava that used to be in Crisis City was replaced with blood. I had Tails fly me to the next building. But in the middle, we saw Blaze. But not as a ghost anymore. She had blood streaming down her eyes and burns all over her. ' ' She kept saying; “LEAVE. BEFORE I MAKE YOU… FOREVER!” By then, the blood streaming from her eyes started oozing. She used her powers to create a huge ball of fire. The song “can you feel the sunshine” started playing. She threw it at us. “Think you can escape me?” Blaze said. ' ' I jumped from Tails right before he died the same gruesome death as Blaze. Burned, suffocated, and gone. I was going to die. Drowned in an ocean of blood, I noticed I was… Floating. I looked below. My legs were bleeding. And I was surfing on Knuckles. He must’ve stabbed me when he caught me. ' ' Tails was right behind us. He was looking exactly as Blaze did. Knuckles punched Tails. Tails teleported out of the way, and stabbed Knuckles. I jumped before I could be killed by Knuckles or Tails. ' ' I wasn’t in Crisis City anymore, I was in Wave Ocean. Except the sky was a dry blue sort of color, the water was red and bubbling, and the music was a slowed down, distorted “Dreams Of an Absolution” from the Silver story. About halfway through the stage, I skidded to a stop. ( Remember, I am in the videogame now.) Because right before my eyes, there was Silver, Blaze, Sonic, Tails, Shadow, and Knuckles. They all made quick work of me. ' ' It is too late for me. ' ' Now look behind you, you may not see Silver. BUT HE IS ALWAYS THERE.